


Home

by deaththerabbit



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 20:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14293146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deaththerabbit/pseuds/deaththerabbit
Summary: Nagisa returns home after a long journey.





	Home

Finally, home was calling him back after long years away, and he hoped that he had not become a stranger there. It was what had shaped him and given him the strength to leave and it would make him more than sad to see that he had lost the thing he held nearest to his heart.

It was more than just his home calling him back, and Nagisa was nervous to see the man he had left behind to embark on the journey his heart had longed for.

Hope kindled in his heart like a tiny flame trying to grow in stormy weather. He hoped with all his heart that Hiyori would be there to welcome him home.

Nagisa had never had the chance to tell Hiyori that he loved him before he left, though Hiyori had said it every chance he got. Now he was on his way home, a ring he had picked out specially tucked safely away in his bag.

He hoped with every fiber of his being that he still held Hiyori’s heart, just as Hiyori held his own.

Having spent the majority of his childhood locked away, Nagisa felt worlds apart from people, until Hiyori had come into his life. He’d been the first person he’d met when his ‘father’ had died, leaving him without a place to go.

Hiyori had taken him in, and they had become fast friends, even though they came from far different social backgrounds; Hiyori being a nobleman’s son, and Nagisa being the son of a supposed criminal. Hiyori’s family had taken good care of him.

Despite that, Nagisa had still felt worlds apart from people, and so he had eventually set off on a journey across each kingdom to try and close that gap. Hiyori had insisted on coming with, but Nagisa had felt that it was something he needed to do.

Nagisa had left in the middle of the night, with only a small bag of supplies and a change of clothes. He’d left a note, apologizing for leaving and promising that he’d be back one day.

He hadn’t heard from Hiyori in those years apart, but he had never stayed in one place for long enough to receive a letter. He had been sending letters back to Hiyori whenever he could, but once he’d left the kingdom, he hadn’t been able to send letters back, as no one would take them that far.

It had taken him all these years to realize that, while his journey had been worthwhile, all he really wanted was to be by Hiyori’s side. Hiyori was the one he had gifted his heart to, and he hoped Hiyori still held it as dearly as Nagisa had held Hiyori’s.

It had taken him an extra year to find the right ring for Hiyori. Nagisa had realized that no pre-made ring would do for Hiyori, and so Nagisa had gone with miners to get the silver for the band. He had bargained with a dragon for a small piece from its hoard to adorn the silver band.

After that, he had spent months under the tutelage of a craftsman well versed in making rings and other such jewelry before he had finally gone to work crafting the ring that would fit Hiyori’s finger perfectly.

As Nagisa crossed the familiar moorland, a sudden fear pierced his heart. What if Hiyori had forgotten about him? He himself had thought of Hiyori every day he’d been gone, and remembered his smiling face.

Though he was scared that Hiyori may have moved on and forgotten him, Nagisa knew that he couldn’t turn back now. He had promised to come home to the little cottage down by the river that they picked out together after Hiyori’s parents had died of the plague that had once spread across villages, killing thousands upon thousands.

Nagisa had been excited and scared over many things on his journey, but nothing compared to how he felt now. He couldn’t wait to see Hiyori again, and he’d hardly rested on his journey back. He’d been so eager to see Hiyori that he had often skipped sleeping some nights just so that he could return home sooner. He had even gone so far as to keep travelling in the midst of terrible storms instead of seeking shelter.

Pink appeared on the horizon as the sun began to set, and Nagisa quickened his stride. He wanted to make it down to the cottage before Hiyori went to bed, and he was grateful when the cottage came into view, along with the steadily splashing river.

His exhaustion vanishing, Nagisa sprinted down the hill towards the cottage, unable to bear another moment away from Hiyori.

He stopped at the door, trying to catch his breath. He raised one hand, hesitating for a moment. What if Hiyori really had forgotten him?

Nagisa shook his head to get rid of that thought, and knocked on the door.

The minutes ticked on by, and for a moment, he thought that Hiyori wasn’t going to answer, or that maybe Hiyori no longer lived here.

Then the door creaked open, and Hiyori’s cheerful face came into view. “What do-” He stopped mid-sentence at the sight of Nagisa, his eyes widening in shock.

Before Hiyori could speak, Nagisa took just a step closer. “I’m home.” He said, voice softer than it had ever been with anyone else.

Tears began to roll down Hiyori’s cheeks, Nagisa reached up to wipe them away, only for Hiyori to tackle him to the ground before he could, arms wrapping around him as tightly as if he were afraid Nagisa would disappear again.

“I thought…I thought you...I thought you forgot about me!” It took Hiyori a few moments to speak properly, and even then he was hysterical. “I didn’t think you’d come back or...or that you were dead…”

Now Nagisa felt as though he were about to cry. He wrapped his arms around Hiyori securely and pushed his face close to his ear. “I promised I’d come back home.”

Those words sent Hiyori into a fit of sobbing, and Nagisa could do nothing but sit up slowly, keeping Hiyori wrapped in his arms as he did so.

Nagisa waited until Hiyori’s sobs had faded away, feeling as if everything had finally fallen into place with Hiyori in his arms. “I’m sorry I never told you this before, but...I love you.”

Almost immediately, Hiyori began to sob again, his hands clutching at Nagisa’s back and tangling in his shirt. “I...I...I love you, too…” He blubbered through his tears.

There came Nagisa’s tears, spurred on by Hiyori’s answer. “I’m sorry I left you. But...I...I’m here now, and I’m here to stay.” He didn’t know why he was having such a hard time speaking.

Hiyori only tightened his grip on Nagisa, and he burrowed his face close against Nagisa’s shoulder. “Just...don’t ever leave me again. Promise me.”

“I promise.” Nagisa rubbed Hiyori’s back. “I have something for you. As proof of my promise. Can I grab it?”

“Only...only if you promise not to disappear on me again when I let go.” Hiyori didn’t let go until Nagisa had promised three times over, and even then, he hardly moved away.

Nagisa slipped his bag off his shoulder and dug around in it until he found the box he’d picked out special for the ring. Without a word, he placed the neatly wrapped box in Hiyori’s waiting hands.

Hiyori glanced between Nagisa and the box before tearing the paper off the little box. He stared at the box for a moment, fascinated by the pattern. After a moment he opened the box, and his eyes widened, tears threatening to spill over again.

“Is...is this…?” He couldn’t finish his sentence.

Nagisa gave a slight nod, staring into his violet eyes. “Yes.” He took the ring from the box and took Hiyori’s hand, slipping the ring gently onto Hiyori’s ring finger. “I made it for you.”

A moment later, Hiyori’s soft lips were on his own, tasting vaguely of strawberries. Nagisa wrapped one arm around Hiyori, the other reaching up so that he could tangle his fingers in his soft hair.

Nagisa had enjoyed his journey, but he was happier here, where his heart lay with Hiyori.

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I'm on a Celtic Women kick, because this lil ficlet was inspired by their song 'Caledonia.' I uh, hope you guys enjoy it! It was fun to write!


End file.
